One and Only
by miraclegirl
Summary: Martin thinks over his relationship with Samantha. Are his recent feelings for her anything real and will anything ever come from them?


TITLE: One and Only   
AUTHOR: Kate Thompson   
E-MAIL: katemushotmail.com  
  
GENRES: Short Story, Romance, Angst   
PAIRINGS: Martin /Samantha   
TIMEFRAME: Approx 1 year after they met   
CONTENT: Martin's POV

RATING: G   
SPOLIERS: None   
SUMMARY: Martin thinks over his relationship with Samantha. Are his recent feelings for her anything real and will anything ever come from them?   
SETTING: At the office.  
  
DISCLAIMER: No money is being made from the use of these characters. Oh, except for Mr. Sanders, he's mine...and aren't I excited...  
  
........  
  
DISTRIBUTION STATEMENT: Anywhere and everywhere, as long as I'm given a heads up first. And I'd say don't nick my idea, but it's hardly anything new and I'd doubt you'd want it anyway.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: My first Without a Trace fic so be kind. Note that elements such as Sams relationship with Jack probably don't exist in this little reality either... Also, I know Martin wouldn't speak like this but he's only thinking this stuff and hey, love does make you do the wacky, maybe it makes you think the wacky too...  
  
One and Only (1/1)   
miraclegirl (katemus)  
  
I've known Samantha for well over a year now and you'd think, by now, that I'd know her well enough – and maybe I do, maybe I don't ...it's just that, well recently I just can't stop thinking about her and what an amazing person she is. I mean, she's intelligent – very much so. She's sweet and kind and very caring. She's thoughtful and looks out for people even when it's not a part of her job. And she's beautiful – stunningly so. She's our Sam – the one and only.  
  
I'm not exactly sure what it is that makes Samantha so...Samantha. So amazing. Perhaps it's just the combination of all of her characteristics that...that...God, I don't even know how to explain it. Sam just...she possess something which allows her to give off this constant vibe – even at 6 o'clock in the morning, though I must add it is significantly weaker at that hour. She has this amazing quality about her, it's just like how whenever she walks into a room it always seems that everyone turns to look at her. It's not just that she's gorgeous – though she very much is – it's just that she always has some different point of view to consider, some advice to give, some alternate approach...always something new and interesting, yet she still remains our same Samantha.  
  
I honestly believe that anyone who's ever met her would agree with me when I say that Sam's the kind of person that you just always want to be around. Even on one of her more 'down' days she can't stop that amazing personality of hers shining through. Lately, I've really started to appreciate the times when I'm with her more and more. It's nice to know she's always gonna say something that'll make me smile. Whether it's a quirky comment, a stupid question, a quick comeback or even just her own gorgeous smile, whatever she does it seems work. Every time.  
  
Like right now, even though I'm not even technically in the same room as her she's got me smiling at her. It's late and there's only three of us here still and it's been a long day. I'm sitting on a couch in the staff lounge she's at her desk with Danny having a playful argument with him over something at happened this morning in a case we're working on. There's not really any need for the argument – in fact Danny's got a look on him that makes me think he's regretting walking over to her desk at all. But it's just like Samantha to make her opinion clear as day so there's no question of where she's at, with just one look she can make you think of changing your mind. She's so strong minded – and besides, it's fun to mess with her mind... Still, Danny seems to be finding it all quite stressful and doesn't seem overly impressed yet I'm here finding it hard to stay inconspicuous.  
  
So all this has got me thinking...maybe I'm falling for Samantha.  
  
I reckon it's either that or I've suddenly found some sudden urge to walk in the pro-Samantha parade with a banner the size of a house and sparkly shoes to match. Cause lately all I can think of is how amazing she is and when I'm around her, well, I just want to kiss her. Just grab her and kiss her, plant one right on her lips. Just like that. And it's these strange urges along with my recently acquired tendency to blow Samantha's own trumpet that's got me thinking maybe, just maybe I am falling for her.  
  
We've been friends since I started here and the last thing I want to do is ruin that. But I just hate the feelings that I'm having right now. The unresolved feelings I have toward Samantha herself, and then those of: what if I don't act now? What if I let it go? What if I don't get another chance? What if, what if, what if? It's feelings like that that make me think that I'd rather act now and have it all thrown back in my face, rather than beat myself up about it now and even more so in the future.  
  
She must have finished her argument or maybe Danny just gave up and went home because there's no more noise coming from the bullpen and I can't see Danny anymore. Oh damn she just looked at me. She must have noticed me staring at her cause she's coming over. Oh hell. Meanwhile, what am I doing? This is Sam I'm talking about, fretting about. The same Samantha I've worked beside for a year, spent so much time with, spoken to a hundred zillion times and spent more time with than I ever thought possible in one job. Take a hold of yourself, man and get a grip...cause here's she is.  
  
"Hey!" It's that smile of her's.  
  
"Hey, Samantha." I try and play it cool and not show my excitement at her decision to slump down on the couch beside me.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
I think I'll just answer truthfully, "Nothing." Or possibly not.  
  
"Well I have to say I hope it's you not me that Jack asks to go and speak to our most recent candidate for Father of the Year again..."  
  
"Father of the...? Oh, assume you mean Mr. Sanders. Why?"  
  
"Well the man practically let's his kids do whatever then he criticises us for not finding them fast enough!" In mild disgust she gets up to grab a biscuit. "It's ridiculous. Some people shouldn't be allowed to be parents..."  
  
"Oh yeah? You said you didn't even want kinds, but of course if you did you'd be a better parent than Mr Sanders?" And I add a little smirk to my sarcastic comment.  
  
"Damn straight I would be!" And with that she playfully throws half a biscuit at me and comes over to try a more hand to hand form of combat. She's so funny when she's mad.  
  
"Hey! That's mature!" I try to hit her back but she blocks my playful blow and it's every man for himself as we both get into each other and end up on the couch amidst giggles and shouts of laughter and for a moment I feel like a teenager again. I end up on top of her and it suddenly occurs to that squashing Samantha to death beneath me mightn't be the best way to win her over.  
  
Win her over??? Since when was I attempting to 'win' Samantha over? My god I think I am going insane.  
  
I move so that I am sitting beside her again. She sits up and joins me. I turn and look at her and a smile hits my face when I see the effects of our little scrap. Her hair is all messed up and everywhere...it's really quite a sight. As I let out a laugh she looks at me to see what's so amusing.  
  
"What? What!?!" After a moment she notices some of her hair across her face and realises what's up. She starts to fix her hair a bit, suddenly a little worried at what she must look like.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I can't help but laugh, "Here, let me help." I smooth down her hair with my right hand. As I push some of it behind her ear I can feel where this is going and, as we both lean in closer, I realise that apparently, so does she. I gently pull her head towards mine. While my brain decides to stop and think about the situation for a moment my body decides otherwise and our lips meet. Everything is just a blur for a few seconds till my brain catches up with me. She's tastes just like I thought she would, soft and sweet and full of passion. I've never had such an amazing kiss in all my life...but, due to a general lack of air and a throw back to reality we both end the kiss, and all I am left with is her lingering taste in my mouth.  
  
I worry for a moment about what she's going to say but I'm pleasantly surprised when she finally does speak. "You have no idea of how much and for how long I've wanted to do that." She says with a smile on her face. I return Samantha's smile, "Oh, I think I have some idea."  
  
We start to go in for another kiss but we both turn at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. It's Danny, he must have forgotten something. I've become quite good mates with Danny, our relationship has improved greatly from when we first met. But at this present point in time I could quite frankly kill him.  
  
I have a quick panic and thoughts of quickly jumping up off the couch flash in my mind but when Samantha fails to make any drastic movements (other then to sit up a little straighter) I realise that the two of us sitting together on the couch would simply be seen by Danny as being nothing out of the ordinary at all. In fact, he barely even looks our way before heading towards his desk.  
  
Sam and I both sit a moment until she stands up and offers me a hand, "Come on." She helps me up and then leads me past our desks to grab our coats and towards the lifts.  
  
............  
  
A Few Weeks Later  
............  
  
Déjà vu. I'm sitting on the couch in the employee lounge watching Samantha, in the bullpen with Danny. It's Friday night and there's not too many people here still. She's telling some story again, though it seems that this time Danny is enjoying himself more today. Perhaps because the subject of the conversation is, well, me and it's from discussions such as this that Danny discovers information which he never fails to use against me in some way or another, always, though, ending in some sort of embarrassment on my behalf. Oh well...I guess it's all in the name of a good laugh. They're coming this way now AND they both have huge smiles on their gobs - never a particularly good sign...  
  
"So what nasty little tales have you been telling about me this time, sweet, innocent Sam?!?" She and Danny both give a bit of a laugh...this does not reassure me. Danny takes a seat beside me and Samantha perches herself on the armrest closest to me.  
  
"What nasty stories? I haven't been telling any nasty stories have I Danny?"  
  
"Naaa! 'Cause not!" Danny follows his comment with another smile. I lean back slightly and put my hand around Samantha,  
  
"Are you sure now, Sam?"  
  
"I'd never tell tales...you know me..." This is followed by an unsuccessful attempt to look sweet and innocent.  
  
"Yes, I do know you..." We both laugh and she grabs my head in her hands and kisses me. I eagerly return her kisses.  
  
Danny rolls his eyes, "Oh god, not again...you two make me sick, you know that?" But he's only joking around. Actually all the team reacted really well when we told them we were, well, an item. I was really happy that they all reacted so well actually – I guess it just meant a lot to have the support and blessings of your colleagues, mostly because they are all such good friends.  
  
Danny walks off shaking his head...but he's smiling. And so am I. Afterall, I'm snogging the girl I'm in love with. Yeah...in love. It's insane, I know, I can hardly believe it myself...but it's true.  
  
We end our kiss and I just can't help but stare at her, grinning.  
  
"What?!" she queries.  
  
I give a small sigh, "You are so beautiful." She smiles back at me.  
  
"Awww. Come here." And she pulls me in for another of her passionate kisses.  
  
I guess, over the past few weeks, I've really come to a realisation of how amazingly beautiful Sam is – both inside and out. She is our one and only Samantha. And now, even better, she's my Samantha.  
  
...........  
  
The End   
...........  
  
Please review if you have a moment : ) Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
katemushotmail.com


End file.
